Ch 424 Drabble
by butterflylavender
Summary: Inspired by my prediction for Bleach Ch. 424 that I had made in October  the chapter hadn't been released yet . It's basically what I wanted to see happen, even if it didn't turn out to be correct.


A/N: Okay, this stems from a prediction for Bleach Ch. 424 that I had made back in October (since the chapter hadn't been released yet). It's basically what I wanted to see happen, and even if it didn't turn out like this, I hope everyone enjoys this drabble. Also thanks to **Mz D** on FLOL who suggested this would make a good fanfic (even though it's late :X).

P.S. This leaves off on Ch. 423, where Rukia and Ichigo are saying their farewell.

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach_ is owned by Kubo Tite, not me- I just played around with the characters :)

...

The air was chilly that November morning in Karakura Town. Clouds were bountiful and fluffy in the sky, and if the birds hadn't already left on their migration, they would have been out singing their beautiful melodies.

But the group of people currently in front of the Kurosaki Clinic wasn't paying attention to the uncommonly good weather. Instead, three teens were gazing sadly at another teen, whose orange-haired figure dressed in pajama bottoms, a thin shirt, and black sweatshirt appeared to be alone. However, if a bystander looking at the scene had been a spiritually aware person, he or she would have seen another individual standing face to face with the orangette- a woman, smaller than the rest, garbed in black robes.

"…Tell everyone I give them my best," the taller of the two said.

"…Okay," the short raven haired woman replied as she looked down. Before she could disappear from the teens' sight, she looked up and exchanged what would probably the last glance between her and her friend.

"Bye, Rukia," he said, now staring at nothing. He was now a normal human, and like every other normal human he was seeing what they would see if they were standing there instead of him. "And thank you."

He didn't know how long he'd been standing in the street outside his house for- only a few minutes, he would later decide- but a voice pulled him out of his silent stupor.

"Kurosaki-kun…."

His surname was uttered by the female in the group that had watched the melancholy parting of friends. Kurosaki Ichigo, the boy who she'd called out to, blinked and turned towards the group. Ichigo saw that the beautiful girl had taken a step in his direction, a hand slightly raised; but she had frozen when his gaze locked on her.

"Kurosaki-kun," she started again, her voice tentative. "Are you alright?... Maybe we should go back inside. You just woke up, and it's a little cold…." Her voice trailed off, but he smiled slightly and nodded his consent.

As the four of them slowly made their way back into the house, the tallest of the group, a strongly built guy with tanned skin and wavy black hair spoke. "I'm sorry, Ichigo," he said, his voice laced with sorrow and sympathy for his friend and echoing the feelings of his other two companions.

"Thanks Chad," Ichigo managed to say, deeply touched by his friends' concern. However, worried glances were still exchanged between his three frinds.

"I'm alright guys, really," he started, trying to abate their concern. The others still didn't look convinced. "It'll take some time to get use to- after all, I've been able to see spirits since I was little- but I'll be fine."

"You… you aren't concerned about not seeing Kuchiki-san?"

Three pairs of feet halted, and the auburn-haired girl who spoke ran into her giant friend. She let out an "Oomph" before the tall Mexican grabbed a hold of her arm to steady her.

Ichigo turned his head to look at her, muttering a soft "be careful, baka" before saying a louder thanks to Chad for steadying the previously teetering girl. He stayed quiet for a minute after that as he contemplated his answer.

"This is for the best, though, Kurosaki." The remaining member of the group finally chimed in, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I like Kuchiki-san, but she doesn't belong in this world; she belongs in Soul Society with her friends and family. And you belong here with yours."

"I know that, Ishida," the orange-head ground out slightly irritated, and threw the boy an even deeper scowl. However, before he could reply with a nasty retort, a feather-light touch on his arm had Ichigo refocusing his attention to the blushing girl on his right. When his anger had appeared to have dissipated, the touch retracted, and with it a warm and soothing sensation Ichigo hadn't realized until it was gone. Not wanting to relinquish the attention he was receiving from the auburn-haired beauty beside him, Ichigo answered her question.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm 'concerned', Inoue. I'm just gloomy because I lost an important friend- well, many friends, I should say." At Inoue Orihime's quizzical look, he explained further. "It's not only Rukia I won't be seeing anymore, but Renji, Toushiro, Ukitake-san, Ikkaku, Kenpachi (well, I'm not that upset over not seeing _him_), and all the others I've met in Soul Society. But, I'm sure they'll all forget me in time- after all, they've lived for hundreds of years without knowing me."

Tears sprung up in Orihime's eyes as Ichigo talked. When he had finished, she shakily told him: "K-kurosaki-kun, that's not true! You rescued Kuchiki-san, you defeated Aizen- you were a great help to the Gotei 13 and made friends with a lot of people. That's not something _any_one could forget, and you most certainly aren't somebody who could be omitted from someone's memory! So… cheer up, okay?" Orihime finished with both of her index fingers on the sides of her mouth and a bright, cheery smile on her face, indicating that she wanted him to smile instead of feel sad.

Seeing her silly look, Ichigo unbiddenly laughed. It came out a little awkward (as if he hadn't laughed in a long while), but the spontaneity and liveliness proved that it was genuine.

At first, Orihime had a slight pout on her face at the outbreak because she thought Ichigo was laughing at her passionate speech. But as the laughter chimed on, and Ishida and Chad engaged in it as well, she couldn't help but succumbing to the sound and joining in, a sense of happiness and relaxedness flooding through her for the first time in over two months.

When the laughter eventually quelled, Ichigo acquiesced with Orihime's silent instruction. It was a smile reminiscent of his childhood- before his mother died- and none of his friends had ever seen him smile like that. Even Tatsuki, who had know Ichigo when his mother was still alive, wouldn't have believed the sight if she was standing there.

"Thanks Inoue, for trying to cheer me up" Ichigo said, turning and resuming his tread to his family's front door,"… and for just being you."

Standing aghast with her mouth slightly open, Orihime's cheeks turned crimson at his comment. She watched him disappear into the house, still rooted in place as she tried to replay what had just happened. So absorbed in her thoughts, Orihime failed to realize she was the only one still outside.

Ichigo appeared less than 30 seconds later at the doorframe, beckoning a dazed and still-blushing Orihime to come inside. When she still didn't move, he came out to her and draped a blanket over her shoulders. She stirred then; looking up at Ichigo through long lashes she gave him a small smile and a whispered "thanks" before following him inside.

...

Okay, that's the end! Thank you for reading, if you have stuck around until the end :). This was quite different than what I had originally planned (there was suppose to be Isshin, Ichigo asking what happened while he was out for a month, and either a hollow attack calling away Ishida, Chad, and Orihime or Tatsuki coming over and kicking Ichigo's ass). But such is life *sigh* Also, for those of you who are wondering about when/if I'll update "The Holiday Guest", the answer is I'm working on it. I'm terribly slow, and while I have lots of ideas, getting from point A to point B to point C while still making sense is hard for me. So, I'm sorry to those of you who wanted the second chapter. I will try my best to finish it!


End file.
